


Close

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Various Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: When out on a mission, Sara and Ava get locked in a supply closet together





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Close by Nick Jonas
> 
> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta

When Ava asks for Sara’s help on a mission, the last thing Sara expects is to be dragged off to some high school where a class is being taught about William Shakespeare by the man himself. Apparently, the bureau doesn’t quite know how to deal with twenty plus high school students and their phones vs the way they normally solve anachronisms. Sara would be lying if she said she doesn’t enjoy it when prestigious Agent Ava Sharpe comes running to her for help, but she is also finding Ava’s teacher look — jeans, button up, and glasses, along with her usual bun — more distracting than she should.

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t think so far ahead that maybe a school that suddenly has a surprise guest they didn’t schedule would alert the cops. Or hear their footsteps until they’re just a few seconds away from turning the corner, finding her and Ava without proper IDs. She wouldn’t even know that they are cops if not for Zari’s voice in her ear.

“Captain, there’s a problem. You’ve got three cops coming your way and they’re scanning everyone they come across to make sure they’re supposed to be here,” Zari says, voice slightly distorted by whatever she put in her mouth before opening the line.

“We can take them,” Sara says, automatically stretching her arms in preparation.

“Negative, the two of you need to go get Shakespeare. Mick and Amaya will make sure the cops don’t get there first, but you have to hide,  _ now _ .” Sara sighs at Zari’s words but decides to listen to her, after all, there is a reason they have a designated tech person to begin with. “There’s a supply closet through the closest door on your right.”

Sara grabs Ava’s hand as she reaches for the door, pulling her with her into the small room, closing the door just as the cops round the corner. The room is much smaller than Sara expects it to be, and she finds herself with her back completely pressed up against Ava’s front. She can feel Ava’s body tensing and Ava’s breath on her ear as they wait for the cops to pass.

“Path’s clear,” Zari announces after what feels like an eternity.

“Thank God!” Sara exclaims, moving her hand to push the door open. Only, the door doesn’t budge. “The door’s jammed!” she says, letting out a frustrating sigh as she tries the handle again. She freezes when she feels Ava’s hand cover her own.

“Wait, we don’t want to make a lot of noise and draw them back,” Ava says, hand warm where it’s touching Sara’s. 

“We have to go get Shakespeare!” Sara protests, but her hand is unmoving underneath Ava’s.

“Ava’s right, stay in there. I’ll send Mick and Amaya to help you out after they take care of the cops, and I’ll send Nate after Shakespeare in your place,” Zari pipes up. 

There’s a loud “Yes” from the comms that can only belong to Nate as Sara pushes the door once more, letting her forehead fall to the door when nothing happens.

“Are you okay?” Ava asks, moving her other hand to Sara’s shoulder, the first still not moving from Sara’s. Sara becomes painfully aware of how close they are, how Ava’s arm is lightly resting against Sara’s, how that warm breath is still tickling her ear.

She takes a deep breath before she releases her hold on the door, making Ava pull her hand back, dangling it uselessly at her side, and turns around in the small space so she can face Ava. It takes some effort from both of them, but eventually Sara finds herself leaning against the door, looking up at Ava. She can just barely make her out in the low light filtering in through the cracks in the door. “I’m fine,” she says, unconsciously brushing her hand against Ava’s.

“So, is this how you imagined the mission would go?” Sara asks after a few seconds, the silence too much for her to take.

“Did I expect something to go wrong when I asked your team for help? Yes,” Ava says, an amused lilt in her voice.

“Rude,” Sara says, but she can’t help her own lips from pulling up in a small smile. As her eyes start adjusting to the darkness, she begins being able to make out Ava’s face. Some rebel strands of hair have escaped her always perfect bun to dangle in front of her forehead, and the pair of glasses have slid halfway down her nose. Her features are soft as she looks down at Sara.

Ava’s eyes widen comically just before she wobbles, sending her body crashing against Sara’s, closing what small distance there is between them. Sara’s hands shoot out to grab Ava’s waist as Ava braces herself on the door, making Ava stop barely an inch away from Sara. 

“Sorry,” Ava apologizes, not moving as her eyes find Sara’s.

“It’s okay,” Sara chuckles, lifting one hand from Ava’s waist to her forehead, brushing away the hair threatening to fall into Ava’s eyes. “Not like there’s a lotta space in here anyway.” Sara swallows, letting her fingers come to rest on Ava’s cheekbones, her other hand still resting on Ava’s waist.

“Right,” Ava murmurs, breath mingling with Sara’s.

Sara unconsciously lets her eyes travel over Ava’s face. Her glasses have slid even further down her nose, so far that Sara can almost make out the top her eyes over the rim of her glasses with their faces so close. Sara’s fingers look completely at home on her cheek, with soft, warm skin underneath them. When Sara’s eyes reach Ava’s mouth, she notices that her lips are parted, presumably never quite closed after the last time Ava spoke. 

Her eyes zero in on those lips, wondering for a second what they would taste like, if they would feel as soft as her cheek. She flattens her palm on Ava’s cheek and slowly — so slowly that Sara’s certain hours must have passed — drags her thumb across Ava’s skin, until she reaches Ava’s mouth, tracing her upper lip.

One of Ava’s hands falls from the door to Sara’s shoulder, sliding its way along her neck until it can cup her jaw. She tilts Sara’s head slightly before she ever so slowly starts leaning down. Sara can’t tell how slowly Ava’s head is moving. Too slow is the only thing her brain can come up with, but she can’t bring herself to rush it, scared of the moment breaking.

An eternity later, and Ava’s lips are so close to Sara’s she can almost taste them. Sara lets her thumb rejoin her other fingers as their lips just barely brush together. Sara swears she can feel electricity as they do. She’s just about to fully press their lips together, when suddenly the sturdy surface of the door disappears from her back, leaving her with just air. She immediately starts falling, having been leaning most of her weight on the door, and Ava follows closely, Sara’s hands keeping her near.

Sara swears as her back hits the floor, Ava’s body using hers as a cushion. Ava braces herself on the floor next to Sara’s head, scrambling to get out of their compromising position. Sara only groans as she takes in Mick and Amaya’s awkward faces, standing above her.

“Shakespeare’s on board the ship!” Nate’s cheery voice comes through the comms, making Sara roll her eyes.

 

The walk back to the ship is awkward to say the least. Amaya keeps looking between Sara and Ava with an expression that Sara doesn’t even want to begin to decipher, Mick tried to high five Sara when they started walking, and Ava, damn her long legs, is walking ten paces in front of the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Sara’s stuck in her own head, trying to decipher what had happened in the supply closet. She tries to convince herself it was just the closeness and the lack of air in their shared, confined space. Still, when she looks at Ava, her bun now a little messy, hands behind her back as she walks, and ass looking amazing in the fabricated jeans, she can’t help but replay the seconds before their bubble had been interrupted. Unconsciously, she moves a hand up to her lips, brushing them as lightly as Ava’s lips had. She curses the thought, can’t wait for the mission to be over and for her to be out of the scrutinizing gaze of her team. 

It’s not like she hasn’t noticed Ava’s hotness before, hasn’t thought about how soft her lips would be pressed against Sara’s, or pressed… other places. But she hasn’t allowed herself to think of Ava in any other way, hasn’t allowed herself to even think about making any of her thoughts a reality. And yet, now that one of them had almost been made real, it’s all she can think about.

She doesn’t notice they’ve made it back to the ship until there is metal under her boots, too caught up in her own head. Ava stops and waits in the hangar, apparently not wanting to go further into the ship ahead of Sara. The action touches Sara, the insinuation that Ava respects her captaincy enough to not want to enter the ship without permission. 

Ava still refuses to look at her though. She does, however, let her arms fall to her side, just as she starts walking when Sara’s at her side. Sara takes a deep breath, trying to keep her own hand close to her side, but feeling it twitch at being so close to Ava. She mentally scolds herself — she’s Captain Sara Lance, she doesn’t just turn into a schoolgirl with a crush as soon as she almost kisses someone. She forms her hand into a fist, willing it to stay by her side. 

Only, Ava’s hand brushes ever so gently against the back of Sara’s, so gently that Sara is not even sure the action happened at all. Sara feels her fingers loosen, unfurling on their own until they’re almost straight again. Ava’s fingers brush her own again, this time just a little firmer, leaving Sara sure it had happened. She swallows, turning her head slightly to look at Ava, who is looking straight ahead. 

Sara bites her lip, heart starting to race as she thinks about her next action. And who the hell gave her heart permission to quicken in pace like that, to make her fingers twitch, to make her, of all people,  _ nervous _ . She looks accusingly at Ava with the side of her eye, cursing her for making her  _ feel _ . Ava bumps their fingers together again, and this time Sara’s certain that Ava is doing it on purpose. Before Ava’s fingers can disappear, Sara lightly hooks her pinky around Ava’s, holding her breath as she waits for Ava to pull away. Only Ava doesn’t.

But Sara does. Suddenly the hallways stop and the walls grow further apart as they enter the bridge, where Nate is having an in-depth conversation with Shakespeare about something Sara can’t bother paying attention to. Sara suddenly remembers her team and the mission they still haven’t finished, and pulls her hand away from Ava’s, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The action makes Ava look at her, and it ticks Sara off just a little, that it took her pulling away for Ava to stop refusing to look at her.

“Nate, get Shakespeare back to his own time,” Sara orders, more annoyed than she would have liked.

Nate pauses mid conversation, looking at Sara with a mix of surprise and confusion. “Right away, Captain,” he says, gesturing for Shakespeare to follow him. Sara rolls her eyes when she catches him looking down at Nate’s butt.

“Shouldn’t we supervise his reinstation into history?” Ava asks, taking a single step towards Nate and Shakespeare’s retreating forms.

“No,” Sara says, pursing her lips as she looks at Ava. She briefly turns to Amaya and Mick, who are both looking at her awkwardly. “You two, go do whatever it is you usually do after a mission.” Sara turns again, finding one more person in the bridge, sitting in Sara’s chair. “That goes for you too,” she tells Zari, voice leaving no room for argument. “Ava and I need to talk. About post mission stuff.” The last part is added awkwardly, Sara suddenly finding herself unsure about being alone with Ava.

When her eyes finally land back on Ava, Ava has her hands behind her back again, looking at Sara with a face that betrays no emotions, her back turned towards the center console.

“What did you want to talk about?” Ava asks, looking straight at her.

The question gives Sara pause. What  _ did _ she want to talk about? There is nothing to talk about about the mission, it had gone as smoothly as a Legends mission can, Shakespeare is currently being reinstated into history, and while Sara’s sure Ava will write a lengthy report about their mission when she gets back to the bureau, there is nothing for the two of them to talk about.

Subconsciously, Sara takes a step forward, almost closing the distance between them, and, perhaps equally subconsciously, Ava takes a step back. Sara looks her over for the nth time that day, letting her eyes take in her outfit one last time before Ava discards it. Once more, her thoughts move back to the supply closet, as she takes another step towards Ava. Again, Ava takes one step back.

“Sara?” Ava asks, moving back one more time as Sara advances. This time, Ava’s back hits the console, and as Sara takes one last step, she finds herself mere inches away from Ava’s body.

“The mission,” Sara says easily, uncrossing her arms.

“What?” Ava breathes, bracing her hands on the console behind her.

“You asked me what I want to talk about.” Sara moves one hand to rest on the console, right next to Ava’s hand, leaning even closer to Ava’s body.

“Oh,” Ava says, tightening her hands as she searches Sara’s face, her emotionless mask starting to fall. “Is there any, uh, any part in particular?”

Sara moves her other hand to Ava’s shoulder, feeling the fabric of her shirt underneath her palm as her eyes focus on Ava’s lips. “Yup,” she says, sliding her hand to where the top button of Ava’s shirt is open — like it always is, no matter what Ava is wearing. She fists the fabric there, using it to pull Ava down to her as she slightly leans up, almost brushing their lips together. Ava’s lips part, and Sara feels the warmth of her breath mingle with her own. “This part,” Sara murmurs, feeling their lips lightly brush together at the movement.

Sara pauses there, waiting for Ava’s reaction, fighting against the part of herself telling her to just close whatever distance is left between them. Slowly, Sara registers Ava lifting one of her hands. Sara counts the seconds until she feels warm skin on her neck, Ava’s fingers sliding into a comfortable position. Ava lifts her other hand next, a little quicker but still torturously slowly, as if any sudden movement will break the moment. Sara almost sighs when she feels the hand land at her waist, lightly resting against it.

For a moment, the world freezes, their joined breaths the only things still moving. The next moment,  _ everything _ happens. The hand on Sara’s waist tightens, pushing Sara’s body against Ava’s, as the hand on Sara’s neck fully cups her jaw, and Ava’s lips close what little distance is still between them, pressing hard against Sara’s open ones. Sara closes her eyes, pushes her body even more against Ava’s, needing to eliminate any distance between them. Ava closes her lips around Sara’s upper lip, sucking on it slightly, before pulling back only to do the same to her lower lip. Sara slides her hand from Ava’s collarbone to her neck, pushing her head closer as she lightly bites on Ava’s lip, before ever so slowly pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Sara moves both her hands to the back of Ava’s thighs, grabbing onto them. Ava seems to understand what she wants, pushing up as Sara lifts her, placing her onto the console. It makes a noise, but Sara’s too preoccupied with Ava to care about it. She slides her hands up to Ava’s shirt, pulling it up so she can slide her hands underneath it.

Reluctantly, Sara pulls back slightly, resting her forehead against Ava’s as she tries to catch her breath.

“That was a… very informative talk,” Ava says, bumping her leg into Sara’s side.

Sara chuckles, thumb lightly stroking Ava’s skin. “Mmm, we should talk some more.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
